Be Mine, Forever
by Summoner-Hachiko
Summary: A rather cliche romance one-shot for our lovely Ukitake! Uki x OC. Please R&R!


Kia woke up and looked at the clock, "its only 4:32 am" she whispered to herself, Kia had been having trouble sleeping all night, and she finally decided to go outside for some fresh air. "Captain Unohana, What are you doing out here? I thought the whole of the 4th Division would be asleep?" Kia whispered to her Captain. Kia had recently joined 4th Division; she progressed very quickly as she only joined Soul Society6 months ago and had already passed through soul academy with her excellent healing reiatsu. "Hello dear Kia, I'm just getting some fresh air, it's very peaceful at this time, what's keeping you awake?" Captain Unohana asked peacefully smiling. "We'll Captain, you see I'm rather worried about Captain Ukitake, he was very ill today, has he always suffered this way?" Kia frowned while saying this, earlier today Captain Ukitake had been rushed in throwing up blood after training too hard and this worried her greatly. Unohana smiled softly at Kia "Yes he has I'm afraid, He will be fine he just requires almost constant medical help, however despite his condition he still maintains excellent strength as a Shinigami." Kia smiled at Captain Unohana's remark, "Please tell me Captain, will he ever get better?", "I honestly don't know Kia, he is a very sick man, I don't believe he will ever get any worse or any better, at least not for a long time. Perhaps one day he will begin to recover, but he is strong, this shall not claim his life, Kia, tell me, why this sudden interest in Captain Ukitake?" Kia blushed a vivid red at Captain Unohana's question and they sat in silence for a few moments, "Good night Captain, I think I can rest better now, See you in the morning" Kia bows and smiles warmly at her Captain, her captain returning the smile and nodding her head, "Good night sweet child" she replies.

*****

Kia yawns turning to her clock, that's better, she thinks to herself, 9:30 am. "I didn't wake up again last night" Kia tells herself. "I guess It's time to get dressed!", Kia enters her bathroom to shower and change into her Shinigami uniform before brushing back her long blonde hair into a bun. After applying a small amount of make-up she heads to the 4th Division hospital to check on Captain Ukitake, it wasn't her job to look after him however she had strong feelings for this man, feelings she could not describe. She prayed every night that he would soon recover but after speaking to Captain Unohana she realised that he was not recovering any time soon. Once she arrived at the hospital she headed straight to Ukitake's bed. "Good morning Captain Ukitake" Kia smiles warmly, "Captain Unohana said you can go home today". Captain Ukitake smiles warmly at Kia, "You've been very helpful to me the last 2 days, taken very good care of me, I'm grateful, but please don't make such a fuss, I'm used to this now" He smiles warmly still at Kia, "Would you take a walk with me at lunch time? You could use a break from your hard work, and It would be nice to talk with you some more" Kia blushes a vivid red and Captain Ukitake's question, "I--I--I'd love to", Captain Ukitake giggles softly at her response, "Please call me Jyuushiro" Kia looked shocked at this remark, too call a captain by their first name was un respectful, but he wanted her to, "Um...are you sure captain ukit... I mean Jyuushiro?" Jyuushiro giggled again at her response, "You should get back to work; I'll see you in three hours" he smiled.  
"Hello Kia, Time for our walk as agreed" Jyuushiro called after Kia whom was finishing her rounds of checking on patients. Kia's face lit up at the sound of Jyuushiro's voice, "Yes, Yes it is" she replied happily. "Captain Unohana, I'm going for a walk with Jyuu...Captain Ukitake for a short while, I'll be back soon" Kia bowed to her Captain with a huge grin across her face. "Do not worry Kia, take the afternoon off, you've worked very hard you deserve the break", Captain Unohana smiled proudly at Kia. "Arigato Captain!" Kia said almost shouting with excitement.

*****

Kia started to walk with Jyuushiro towards a small wood, it was a beautiful sunny day and the woods were full with flowers of many kinds. She occasionally looked at Jyuushiro, "He is so handsome" she thought to herself, she could feel butterflies in her stomach the whole time she was around him. While walking past some rose bushes she felt her hand accidently brush against Jyuushiro's, she noticed him smile at this and she couldn't help but reach to hold his hand. She dared not to look in case he didn't accept her hand, but instead she felt him interlock fingers with her and she smiled and blushed deeply. Jyuushiro stopped and turned to look at Kia, not a word had been spoken the whole time until now..."Kia, You're very beautiful, and so caring, the whole time I'm around you I feel butterflies in my stomach, I really like you very much." Kia stared into Jyuushiro's eyes, shocked and blushing at his statement, her bottom lip was quivering, she wanted so much to cry with joy, before she could say anything she felt his hand on her cheek, and his soft lips touching hers, within seconds she threw her arms around his neck and was locked in a passionate kiss. His tongue slowly moved along the bottom of her lips asking for an entrance which she happily accepted, allowing him dominance within her mouth, after what seemed like forever they both broke for air, blushing, Kia rested her head on Jyuushiro's chest and he help her close, "I love you" they both whispered to the other at exactly the same time, causing them to giggle together. "Kia, will you be mine?" Jyuushiro asked, "Yes! I would love to be yours forever!" She answered almost wanting to break into tears of happiness.  
The next day Kia headed to work as normal to see Captain Unohana smiling at her as usual, "Kia, I heard about your walk yesterday, You couldn't be a more perfect couple, Jyuushiro needs a woman like you to look after him and to love him, just as you need a strong man to love you and protect him, I wish you the best of luck, not that you need it" Unohana smiles warmly at Kia, and Kia bows and thanks her captain.

*****  
5 Years Later:

*****  
"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling today?"Jyuushiro asks Kia. "Fine thank you, the baby will come soon, this week Captain Unohana believes" Jyuushiro smiles warmly at Kia, they have been married for 3 years now and were expecting their second child. "I wonder what gender the baby will be" Kia giggles, their first child was a little girl, Sakura, she is now a year and a half old. "Hmmm, I wonder as well sweetheart, what names shall we choose?"Jyuushiro asks her softly. Kia replies "I very much like Ai for a little girl but I don't know about a boy's name...What do you think honey?""Ai is a lovely name for a little girl; I too am not sure about a boy, how about Ichigo? After all he helped save soul society, without him it wouldn't be safe to raise children here..."Jyuushiro replied. "Yes that's a lovely idea" Kia said while kissing him softly on the lips.


End file.
